


I'm Here, Makoto

by freaky_hanyou



Category: Free!
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 23:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20022433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freaky_hanyou/pseuds/freaky_hanyou
Summary: When Haru picked up, he immediately knew what was wrong without Makoto having to say a word. He’d whisper softly into the phone:It’s alright, Makoto. You don’t have to be afraid. I’m here, and I’m not going anywhere.A short drabble where Makoto has a nightmare and Haru comforts him-because now I needed Harumako cuddles in my life, and I hope you do too.





	I'm Here, Makoto

**Author's Note:**

> Once I finished _I’m Here, Haru,_ I didn’t even stop I just immediately started writing this lol. Who’s ready for more cuddles we all need CUDDLES

Makoto let out a loud gasp as his eyes shot open; he sat up in bed, breathing hard as he tried to get his bearings. Where was he? It was so dark—he was completely disoriented. Haru, he just wanted Haru—

“Makoto?” A voice said next to him, and Makoto turned to see Haru there, also sitting up in bed. “Makoto, what’s wrong?”

“Haru!” Makoto exclaimed, and without thinking, he threw himself at him; Haru landed on his back in bed with a small ‘oof’ as Makoto fell on top of him, cowering against his chest and nuzzling his head into Haru’s neck. He fisted his hands in Haru’s shirt, saying nothing but _Haru, Haru,_ over and over again.

Haru knew what had happened. Makoto had just had a nightmare, and a recurring one at that. When Makoto became too worried or stressed about something, he sometimes had one particular nightmare—Makoto couldn’t explain exactly what happened in it without bursting into tears, but Haru knew it always ended the same: losing Haru. Makoto used to have this dream a lot more when they were little. Back then, he’d be inconsolable until he could go see Haru. His parents would end up having to bring him to Haru’s house for the night. They’d apologize over and over, but neither Haru nor his parents had ever minded. Makoto would share Haru’s futon, and Makoto would hold on tightly to the front of Haru’s shirt until he fell asleep.

When they were in high school, every so often Haru would wake up to a small knock on his door; Makoto would walk in, looking sheepish and embarrassed, yet still afraid. Haru would pull back the covers without a word, and he’d climb in, nervously reaching for Haru’s shirt until Haru would wrap his arms around him and pull him closely against him. Makoto would always sigh in relief and grip his shirt again, safe and protected in Haru’s arms. 

And in Tokyo, before they’d moved in together, Haru would get a phone call. Once the trains had stopped running for the night, Makoto couldn’t get to Haru’s without one long bike ride or an even longer walk. So Makoto had managed to overcome his guilt of bothering Haru so late at night, and he’d call. When Haru picked up, he immediately knew what was wrong without Makoto having to say a word. He’d whisper softly into the phone: _It’s alright, Makoto. You don’t have to be afraid. I’m here, and I’m not going anywhere._

And now, as Makoto lay there shaking on top of him, Haru found himself doing the same thing. He wrapped one arm around Makoto’s back, and the other came up to the back of Makoto’s head, slowly running his fingers through his hair back and forth, back and forth. “It’s alright, Makoto. You don’t have to be afraid. I’m here, and I’m not going anywhere.”

Makoto sniffled into Haru’s shirt, but he didn’t cry. With each stroke of Haru’s hand, Makoto slowly calmed down, gradually easing his grip on Haru’s shirt. Eventually Makoto pulled back, bracing his arms on either side of Haru and slightly raising his upper body so he wasn’t crushing him anymore.

“I’m sorry, Haru, I—” Haru didn’t let him finish, and pushed down on Makoto’s back with both hands, bringing him down onto his chest once again.

“Shhh, this is fine,” Haru said quietly, resuming his stroking of Makoto’s hair. “You’re not too heavy.”

They stayed that way a few moments longer as Makoto accepted Haru’s comforting touch. Then, he eventually spoke. “It…felt really real this time,” he admitted, grip once again tightening on Haru’s shirt.

Haru frowned. “But it wasn’t,” he said firmly, “I’m right here.” Haru felt Makoto nodding in reply against his neck, but he noticed that his grip was not lessening at all. Haru decided he needed to switch tactics; he couldn’t bear seeing Makoto so afraid, so dammit, he was going to fix it. He would protect Makoto from _anything,_ real or imagined.

“Makoto, look at me.” Slowly, Makoto raised his head, leaning upright enough that he could meet Haru’s eyes. Haru’s hand slid from Makoto’s hair to cup his cheek. “Do I look real?”

Makoto nodded, but the grip on his shirt stayed the same.

Haru tried again, gently stroking his thumb over Makoto’s cheek in a gesture of comfort. “I’m here, Makoto. I’m real, and I’m right here. With _you,_ by your side. Always.” His grip tightened ever-so-slightly on his cheek. “I love you.”

Makoto’s eyes sparkled in response, seemingly emitting their own emerald light in the dark room. His grip finally loosened once again. “I love you too, Haru,” he replied, and one hand came up to cover Haru’s on his cheek. Makoto stared into his eyes, and his expression conveyed every emotion that didn’t need to be said to be understood: appreciation, gratitude, devotion, and more love than he could begin to express.

“Come here,” Haru whispered, needing to feel Makoto close to him again. Makoto came lower once more, but instead of tucking himself into Haru, his lips moved to cover his, needing to feel more of Haru, to be comforted and reassured by his soft, loving kiss. Haru moved his lips slowly against his, and Makoto hands wound their way into his hair, keeping him close. Haru’s hand remained on Makoto’s cheek, further reassuring him with his tender caresses. Makoto could feel his fear and anxiety rapidly dissipating, as if Haru had cast a magic spell. His presence alone could soothe him, but his kiss could do even more—it could take him to the heights of passion, or it could make him feel calm and safe, like he was wrapped in the warmest, softest blanket.

Makoto eventually pulled away, resting his forehead against Haru’s while he caught his breath.

“Do you feel better?” Haru asked seriously, searching Makoto’s eyes for any remaining evidence of distress or pain.

Makoto smiled before he gently brushed his nose against Haru’s in a gesture of fondness. “I do. All thanks to a certain someone,” he said as he continued to smile, and Haru blushed before tugging Makoto to the side so that he now lay next to him, tucked in snuggly against Haru’s chest.

“I’ll always be here, Makoto,” Haru said earnestly, enveloping Makoto in his secure embrace.

Makoto felt his heart swell with happiness and love. “I know. And I’ll always be here, too.”

Makoto couldn’t see it, but he _knew_ that Haru was smiling as he replied, “I know.” 

And the two slowly fell asleep, content in the knowledge that they’d always be there for each other, no matter what.

\---((The End!))---

**Author's Note:**

> NEVER ENOUGH CUDDLES 
> 
> I hope this fluff can help make you guys feel better. I want to say I will soon return to our regularly scheduled, smutty programming, and I will, because as I said on the other fic—the creators would want us to enjoy their characters, enjoy their world they’ve created, and that’s what I intend to do. But I’m not sure how soon, lol, gotta warm up to it again. So stay tuned, and hang in there everyone :)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~freaky-hanyou


End file.
